


Birthday Misfortunes

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Series: Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, NSFW, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: It’s Phil’s 32nd birthday and he accidentally takes Viagra





	Birthday Misfortunes

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for the Phandom Fic Fest: BINGO.**
> 
>  
> 
> My BINGO prompt was Viagra. 
> 
> If you want to see my card, [you can view it here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1F-_70BGb9vVhhPxaprAPlnTRBmtFyTnw/view?usp=sharing).

Today was Phil’s 32nd birthday and really, Dan could tell that he wasn’t too pleased with the idea of Dan throwing him a party. Dan couldn’t really blame him. Especially with the end of the tour just a few months ago and within the upcoming weeks they were about to embark on the Mexico and Latin America leg of the tour. But right now, Dan just really wanted to celebrate Phil’s birthday and have it be a day where he can invite all of their friends for one last get together before they leave again for a month.

Louise was the first one to arrive to their apartment, no Darcy or Pearl in sight. She handed Dan her gift bag for Phil and Dan set it aside on the table with his own bag.

“Where is the birthday boy?” She asked as she scanned their apartment, which Dan had appropriately decorated with Blues and Yellows because he knew Phil liked those colors.

“He’s upstairs showering.” Dan responded because that part was true. The part Louise didn’t need to know was the fact that Phil had to shower given the _cough cough_ events that happened this morning with Dan gave Phil his _original_ birthday gift.

“He’s not still upset about all of this right?” Louise asked.

Dan shook his head. “I think he’s okay with it now. I told him to think of it more as a going away party than a ‘you’re getting older’ party.”

“He’s having another crisis?”

Dan nodded. “He keeps saying that 32 is too old and that he won’t be able to keep any of our fans because of it.”

Louise knotted his brows together. “He seriously doesn’t believe that he’ll lose all of his fans due to his age, right?” Dan sighed and Louise frowned. “Oh dear.”

Dan nodded.

Following that, more and more guests began to arrive and Dan kept greeting them and taking their gifts as they all came one by one. But he noticed fairly quickly that Phil was nowhere to be seen. He hadn’t come downstairs yet and according to the clock on his phone, Phil shouldn’t have taken an hour long shower. Especially not on a day like today when they have his party going on.

He excused himself from the mingling and headed upstairs to their bedroom, knocking on the door twice incase Phil was naked and didn’t want to accidentally be seen, but when no answer came, he pushed open and walked in.

Dan looked around. Phil’s dress pants and shirt were still laying on the bed along with his cell phone. That was odd. He continued to walk in and headed over to the connected bathroom, noting the door slightly ajar but not quite open. He knocked and them pushed it open.

“Dan!” Phil squealed, covering his torso with a towel.

But that wasn’t where Dan’s eyes went automatically. Instead, they went to the prominent tent that was so clearly pushing out the front of his towel quite obscenely.

“Um….” Dan found himself laughing. “You got yourself a problem there, mate.”

“I _fucking_ know!” Phil spat out.

“Well, come on man, wank it out and then head down, we have guests.”

“It’s not that _simple_ , Dan!” Phil gritted out. “I have a worse problem than that.”

“What do you mean?” Dan was confused. It was a boner. All Phil had to do was get off and then it’d take care of it. You’d think a _32_ year old man would know this by now.

“Dan, I fucking took Viagra on accident.”

Dan choked and sputtered.

_What the fuck?_

“What do you mean you took Viagra by accident? Where did you even get Viagra? It’s not like you have any problems getting it up.”

“I’m _aware._ ” Phil squealed out. “I got it from my brother as a stupid birthday gift and I took it accidentally this morning instead of my allergy pill because I didn’t have my glasses on.”

“How did you mix up your Claritin for a Viagra?!” Dan exclaimed.

“You know how blind I am without my glasses!”

Dan nodded, because yep. He knew first hand how blind Phil was without his glasses or contacts. But still. This was a bit of a problem.

Phil sighed. “I tried wanking but I couldn’t think of anything to get me off so I’m stuck with this stubborn erection that won’t go away and we’re supposed to be at my birthday party and…”

Dan put up his hand to stop Phil from speaking. “Slow down.” He said in a calm voice. “I’ll help you take care of it right now.”

“How?”

Dan cocked his eyebrow and moved forward towards Phil before stopping and dropping to his knees in front of him. He undid Phil’s towel, letting it slide to the floor as he took Phil’s erection in his hand and pumped a few times.

Phil moaned lowly in his throat and Dan smiled. Even though this was the second time he’s given Phil head this morning, he wasn’t opposed to doing so and he quite liked the way Phil felt in his mouth so this was nothing to him.

He leaned forward and took the head in his mouth, sucking gently before moving down and taking half of Phil in one stroke. Phil’s hips stuttered and Dan placed his hand there to help Phil remain somewhat calm during all of this so he didn’t thrust forward too hard.

Dan continued the motions, sucking gently and then hallowing his cheeks as he went back up, pulling off and flicking his tongue in his slit and letting the burst of pre-cum settle against his tongue.

Phil finished fast. And although he gave Dan a warning, he wasn’t quite prepared for how much Phil would cum despite him already orgasming just a few hours before. He swallowed down everything and then let go of Phil’s cock, already softening and let it go.

He looked up and wiped his lips of the spit that had gathered in the corners, and he saw a look of instant relief settle across Phil’s face.

“You good now?” Dan asked with a chuckle and Phil nodded, bending over and picking the towel back up to wrap around his waist again.

He left the bathroom with Phil trailing behind as he headed out of the room to go back to the guests to entertain them until Phil came back down, fully dressed.

Less than five minutes later, Phil was walking down the stairs to the sound of noisemakers and other incoherent yelling from their friends as Dan greeted him before he got swarmed by all of their friends.

The party lasted for a few hours before everyone was begging for Phil to begin opening his presents so he began to open them one by one. Eventually, he got to Dan’s present and although Dan already knew what was in the bag was supposed to be a gag gift, he knew Phil was gonna kill him for it.

Slowly, he pulled out the tissue paper and reached into the bag and pulled out the box and Dan turned around so he didn’t have to see Phil’s face as Phil screamed “Dan!” and everyone started laughing uncontrollably.

When he turned, he had to look Phil in the face as Phil held up a brand new box of Viagra. Who would have thought that this entire situation would come full circle like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://lilacskylester.tumblr.com) :) Also, if you like this fic, please leave a kudo and a comment!


End file.
